


MistleWHOA

by ApomaroMellow



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: mistletoeOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Kudos: 43
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	MistleWHOA

One would think that Miguel would tire of kissing Tulio. But nope. He loved it every time just as much as the first time he did it. He couldn't get enough of it and used every excuse in the book to do it. Tulio, for all his objections, was the same. He loved being kissed by Miguel. He just didn't think they had to be so cheesy about it.

"It's not like we're married", he would reason.

"But we have been dating for five years and sharing an apartment for six years", Miguel would counter.

So of course, during Christmas, Miguel took advantage of mistletoe wherever it was. At a friend's party, in a department store, any and everywhere. He usually hung up one around their apartment during the holiday as well. Usually.

However this year, Miguel got to thinking. How could he use mistletoe to its greatest potential and receive all the kisses he pleased? He hatched an idea so ingenious that he couldn't believe he never conceived it before.

That evening, when Tulio returned to their home, he saw some mistletoe hanging outside their door. Before he could question it, the door opened and Miguel pressed their lips together.

"Welcome home!", Miguel greeted. He kissed his cheek as Tulio stepped inside. There was mistletoe on the other side of their door as well. As he came in, Tulio was met with a sight that was equally parts endearing and horrifying.

Mistletoe.

Mistletoe everywhere.

It hung under every entryway (even to the bathroom!) and in random places. There was one hanging in the center of their kitchen, one on their fridge, one over the sing, one over the couch, and even more than that! Without looking at Miguel, Tulio reversed out of the apartment and closed the door. He shouted from the other side, caring little for how much their neighbors heard.

"Remove every last one or I'm getting a divorce!"

Miguel dejectedly did just that but one look from his sad, puppy dog eyes and Tulio conceded to one piece of mistletoe over their bed.


End file.
